Flying High
by aFALLENromantic
Summary: Bestfriends in high school. Co workers in life. Bella is an air hostess for Virgin Airlines and Edward a captain of the same Airline. Their paths didn't cross for years until then. A tragic accident brings them together and can an enemy tare them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, well this is an idea I had around my head for a couple of days so I thought to try it out with you. Any flight details or concepts on airline here are with error please feel free to pm me and tell. I am not much experienced with planes other than playing Microsoft Flight Simulator.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy it...:)**

* * *

><p>"Sir, would like anything else perhaps a coffee?" I asked as politely as I could, my head whizzing. The gentlemen on row K9 looked to my name tag and said in an overly sweet voice, "No thankyou Isabella. But if ever I want anything I will drop a line." Another work hazard I faced men always hitting on me. It is not like I am beauty queen or something. Anyways working at Virgin Airline for the past two years I have been hit on more than a racing horse... Today somehow I couldn't deal with it. I gave him a frown and left to go to the front compartment. We had almost twelve hours of flying to do and it was starting to get very cold.<p>

"Hey Bella, could you please serve these drinks to the people in first," Tanya asked in an irritating manner. Just beacause she is the head air hostess does not give her the right to always put me down. But being me I can't tell that to her. With a sad sigh I nodded acknoledging her request. I pushed the trolley down the isle serving and thinking of my past. How have I ended up in such an exhausting career. I knew the salary was good but the hazards I go through everyday was sometimes just unbearable. Just yesterday Tanya chastised me for not looking after a passenger properly even though the cabin was in her charge.

Once again I felt that overwhelming dizziness trying to overcome me. _What is the matter with me today?_ I have nevr felt so sick in my enitre life. Ever since my blackout three months ago I had not been well. Thinking of that just brought tears to my eyes. Well, what is done is done. Everyday I tried to move on but something kept me back. Those memories kept locked in me, I had no way release the pain, no closure. I felt a few stray tears escape my eyes, quickly gaining composure I continued with the serving.

It was only getting worse. Perhaps I should distract myself. Anf my all too willing mind wondered to my high school years in Forks with _Edward_.

_"Oh come on, Bella. Just ry cheerleading for me," Edward cried in a very amusing way. No way will I participate in cheerleading. To top it all up I would be the laughing stock of the school with my clumsiness though Edward claimed he liked that part of me. _

_I retorted with a hint of annoyance which is rare with Edward, "Edward please stop bothering about this. It is going to take you or me nowhere. My mind is made. If your really want to injure me beyond repair then I shall do it. You can kiss me goodbye." Kiss? Oh that just slipped my mouth and I felt my cheeks flush once I realised what I said. Eversince sophomore year I had fallen in love with him but being Edward he had many other girlfriends and I knew would never even consider me, a plain Jane. _

_Edward by this time was chuckling at what I said but suddenly turned very melancholy. I wondered whether I did something wrong. "Edward are you okay?" _

_"No, Bella I am not. You just told me that you would leave me and you seem to think that I would let you," he said in a sad voice. Oh that, I sighed in relief. Seeing him even the little bit upset sent me into a verge of tears. So I suddenly enveloped him in a hug trying to comfort him and he reacted with enthusiasm. With a contented sigh, I was about to leave him with a kiss on the cheek. Just as I was about give him a peck on the cheek his head turned exactly at that moment kissing his mouth. The surprise in me reverberated through my mind and the even shocking fact was he responded. _

_I suddenly broke the kiss and with one look at him I fled with Edward behind me frantically calling my name. _I broke out of my memory almost breathless, just like that kiss took my breath away. I noticed that first class serving was almost over just the pilots remained to be served. So I carefully made my way to the cockpit door and I knew that they could see me outside. Suddenly the dizziness overwhelmed me and felt myself slipping only to find myself in two strong arms and looking up to a pair of emeralds that took my breath away.

The last words that enclosed my words was of a velvet voice, "Miss. Isabella are you alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It is a new idea so I would like your'll to drop a review and tell me how you feel about.. :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading...:)**

**Immerse in Fanfiction for it is without a question fictiontastic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, this is second chapter... I want to thank my reviewer for the beginner's support.. You really made me want to write this. **

**Hopw you enjoy this chapter...:)**

**Disclaimer(for this chap and the others): I do not own Twilight and I never will! :(**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_The last words that enclosed my mind was of a velvet voice, "Miss. Isabella are you alright?"_

I felt my unconciousness slipping away and soon my ears picked the talk of in my surrounding. "She is coming around" , "Did you know she had a husband?", "Come on, Eddie lets go!" Among all these a sigh of relief sounded which I would recognise anywhere, Edward. I took my time opening my eyes, then did the scene in front take my breath away. Edward with his striking emerald eyes clouded with concern and his lips in a tight line bored into my face deep in thought. _Oh, he was still beautiful. _

"Please everybody leave Isabella and me alone for a moment. I will break the news to her," he said in an authorative tone which was foreign to me. When I looked around many people and air hostesses were scuttling away to resume with their chores. The last to leave was Tanya shooting death glares at me from which I cringed. Edward noticing this looked up from his intensed stare and said, "Please, Tanya I would like to talk with Isabella for a moment. I will be back with you as soon as possible." I noticed the hint of annoyance slipping though at her which I guess she recognised for her face settled in a frown as she left.

Suddenly my mind wrapped around what he said earlier, _what news does he have to break to me? _As I looked I saw again that intense look and the feelings I harboured from all those years of school suddenly crashed down on me making me blush.

In a serious tone he began to speak, "Bella, this is going to be joyous news for you. You are pregnant." _Pregnant? Me? O my god! This cannot be happening to me... _Once my mind registered this fact I began to hyerventilate. The cold fear, unmeasurable pain and unforgetable loneliness that I felt three months ago suddenly wrapped around until my eyes were stinging with tears. The tears flowing seemed to shock Edward and suddenly I found myself hugging his lean frame crushed against his chest. His hands were clasps around my tiny body, taking away all the pain, acting as my barrier. After a long time, in my life I felt comfortable. The scent he had, always comforted as it did before. He was crooning words of comfort in my ears. "Shoo, Shoo, Bella.. It is going to be alright."

Finally after what seemed like hours, I raised my head to peer into Edward's eyes which looked pained as much as my heart did. I suddenly felt guilty for the tear drenched shirt he was wearing. He was afterall the Captain. "Oh, sir. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have um.." I tried to say but ended up pointed at his shirt.

Suddenly his eyes turned angry, "Oh, Bella you know me as much as I know you! Is this sir nonsense necessary?"

I felt a sting of pain but keeping my composure I said, "Sorry Ed.. Edward. That was wrong of me. How have you been?" It has been a long time that I said his name out loud.

He softened at my words and sat down on the floor of the compartment. "That is not important at the moment. What is important right now is how you are feeling. Bella who is the husband?" he replied back with a hint of what I thought was anger.

At these words the tears threatened to fall, willing them to go away I said, "Edward I am not ready to speak about this.  
>All I can say is that it happened three months ago." My voice breaking at the last words.<p>

I could see Edward getting furious because he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright don't tell me now but you will have to some other time. All I care about is you and now there is someone else we need to think about."

_Did he just say 'we'? If he said some other time that means he is willing to see me again. _No, I shouldn't read too much into it. We probably will never meet again according to the flight schedules. He must have picked up my confused look and chuckling to himself he replied, "Yes, Bella I will be seeing you again. I lost you once and not likely to lose you again. Didn't you think of me at all? You stopped talking to me after that um.. um.. incident?"

_Being him I knew this was ineveitable. _In an act of desperation to show how sorry I was that I stopped talking to him, I reached over and hugged like all those counteless times in high school. Just like in my memory he responded back with so much enthusiasm. All those unsaid feelings between us requited and no words had to be spoken. For the first time since highschool I felt relieved.

When I tried to break from the hug he held me close and made me sit next to him. When our hands made contact an electrical energy surged through me and from Edward's expression I could see he had felt it too though he made no attempt move his hand from mine. We remained like that in a comfortable silence until I sighed, "What am I going to do about this.. this ch..child?" I wondered.

"Well, you could have an abortion." At these words I felt a strong sense of protectiveness burn through me and that bone deep need to protect my unborn baby. _My unborn baby. _Well I guess I finally understand when they say that a mother with child will do anything to protect the baby. I couldn't let this child die. Even though his father was an idiot and his mother is too trusting I decided to bring up the child to be a wonderful person like Edward.

Before we could continue our conversation, Tanya barged in. "Edward what are you doing down there with her?" Then did I realise Edward's arm was over my shoulders in a protective stance, tightening his grip and at once my hand went to my stomach. "Tanya, it is not like that.." "No, Edward it is exactly like this. God, to think I trusted you," she said in an icy tone. I knew what this meant, they were going out. The emotional trunmoil inside of me contradicted to my calm composure outside yet I still remained in Edward's comforting hands. "Well, I don't think I need my boyfriend but I do need my hostess. I don't have enough people to serve dinner," with that she turned and left both me and Edward speechless.

I could see that Edward was going to tell something but before he could, I said, "I understand, Edward you don't have to say anything." When I tried to get up Edward put his arm around my waist and helped me. "Edward thank you for everything. You were there when I needed you the most. And sorry about Tanya"

Taking a few steps in the direction of the cabin, Edward pulled me back into a tight hug and whispered, "Bella please promise me you will contact me. I meant when I said I don't want to loose you again." "Oh, Edward you never lost me. You were always there in my heart. And yes I do promise." When I pulled back I saw a content sigh in his face and with one final peck on the cheek I left to go do my job.

When I reached the cabin, Alice crashed into me, "You will explain everything to me later," she said in a scary tone. However, Tanya was a different case, her icy stare from before seemed like two angry volcanoes spewing ice and lava. "All the air hostesses please proceed to the front deck." _What the hell? Why? _

"Alright people, Bella has returned from her rest and I am sure she is very sorry that she gave you extra work to do so she would now be taking all the chores and you all may rest. Thankyou." I was mortified but without a single word I started my duties and thought I would do anything for Edward and for time spent with him, I would take any consequences.

_Edward's POV_

I finally found her. My long lost best friend. She was still that beautiful girl I fell in love all those years ago in highschool. When I was with her it seemed just like yesterday that we were two carefree students trying to make our futures.

My heart still raced when I imagined her lying there without any indication of life. I knew that even when my plane crashed I could remain calm but when it involved Bella it was impossible. Just a few hours ago all my three years experience of training to remain calm just flew out the window in the presence of Bella. I guess that is what your highschool sweetheart does to you. But that pregnancy thing was eating at me and I vowed that one day when I know the bastard I would kill him for what he did to me Bella...

_What he didn't know was that if he truly knew who the person was it would crush him..._

I returned to the cockpit. I could see my second officer and one of my best men James sitting monitoring the systems. I was thankful that he was governing the systems when I was with Bella.

With a final thought and a happy one at that _Bella and me would be seeing again_ I fell back into the uniform rythm of flying a plane from America to England.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a bit of Edward's mind for you to enjoy me to enjoy writing.. Anyways please guys tell me what you think.. I would really appreciate it, <em>a single review is worth more than a thousand alerts...:) <em>So please drop a review... **

**And enjoy facfiction, no other site is so funtastic...:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone... I am so happy for the hits I have received for this story.. If the story so far has been confusing to anyone I hope this chapter will explain somethings and build you interest even more. I want to thank the reviewers, the alerters and the favers for the chapter:) Really appreciate the support guys:):D**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did, well before I think about that I don't.**

* * *

><p>I felt relieved once we landed at Heathrow Airport. I could get the hell out of this plane. Having to do all of the service throughout half the flight was tiring but my mind kept entertaining me through my thoughts on Edward's behaviour earlier. <em>Could it be he likes me even a fraction of how I like him? I mean he wouldn't if he was a normal boy but Edward has never been normal. <em>My mind suddenly brought out the reason which I had no argument against. _He is going out with Tanya. Why would he choose you over her? _Yes, I suppose that is true. I mean although I hate her, I have to admit she is beautiful. With her strawberry blonde hair and her height she could easily pass as super model. The eyes of a snow princess always held an evil yet seductive glint which guys go for. I have always wondered why she ended up in this trade. Anyways, I was confused of the fact why he would want to meet up with me again and after all that scandal he found out about me getting knocked up. Turning to that, my thoughts portrayed a sense of self pride for dealing with it so well. I wrapped my head around the fact that I was pregnant from, from... No, I still couldn't say it.

Finally, the passengers were out of the plane, glad for the distraction from my thoughts which had taken a rather dangerous turn. I got my bags and was just begining to head out, when I caught the glimpse of an impossibly blonde hair with brown highlights. Those were same as, as.. James. No, it couldn't be if it was him he would probably have been after me. It was still as unexpected as it was three months ago and quite an unwelcome shock but was glad when Alice turned up to interrogate me for details.

"Miss. Bella Cullen I believe you owe me some details," she said in a mockingly formal tone. I began at the begining when I fainted upto the point where I left with him giving me a peck on the cheek. She squealed at the most unexpected parts and was rather consumed by this relay. "So you still like Edward? When are you going to tell him? Well, it better be quick otherwise you will miss him. Oh my gosh I am so excited, can I be your bridesmaid?" ranted Alice the last part quite shocking and a blush rose to my cheeks. Then a soft chuckle from behind further made my cheeks redden in embarassment as I realised it was Edward. _Oh, Alice do you have to humiliate me at every chance you get? _

"Miss. Brandon may I borrow Bella please?" he said in that voice of a God. Alice just nodded and with a playful smile and resigned to go by herself to the checkout. "Well, Alice was way ahead of things there, wasn't she?" he chuckled again making my cheeks flush once again. "Oh Bella don't be embarrassed. Don't you remember that project in high school when we were paired upto be parents? We got an A plus. We are a good couple, you know." I smiled when I felt the atmosphere lighten.

Just then did the icy storm, come in the form of Tanya. She seemed to attack Edward's lips. My hand automatically tighted into a fist ready to punch her face but _why should I? He is not mine. _I didn't and couldn't stay any longer to find out what Edward would do so I turned to go. Before I left I saw Edward pushing Tanya away.

I was just at the top of the stairs when Edward caught up with me. "Hey Bella, are you trying to ditch me?" he asked in a pained tone. I soon worried, "Oh no no no Edward. It was just I thought I would give you some privacy with... well Tanya," I said stumbling through the words. "I just broke up with her, anyways." _Did he just say broke up and single? _"Why?" I asked because it just seemed rude not to. "Well, I just found something that I didn't have before and that was a long time coming. She has kissed more men than Nicole Kidman." he joked.

"Come on lets go. Would you like spend today with me, Bella? Please, it would give time for us to catch up." he asked unleashing the full force of his puppy dog face. I felt myself suddenly relaxed and happy, so I replied in a teasing tone, "Of course Edward. You should be lucky that I have today free. Normally, you should fix an appointment, you are not the only guy in my life." At these words he seemed to stiffen but I laughed.. "Jealous Edward, come on!" Instinctively I pulled his hand to take him with me down the stairs, that same electrical energy hummed through my body all at once.

Just as I took the first step, Tanya tore through pushing me out of the way. The stairs were slippery so being me and clumsy I felt the floor rushing away from my feet. My hands were now crouched protectively around my stomach but the floor never came. Instead I felt myself in Edward's strong arms. When I looked up he had an amused expression to which I slapped him playfully. "We don't want your pretty face spoilt or your pretty baby falling now do we?"

Even when I was steady, he never took his hand from around my waist. I felt the day was going to be great but before the day could begin I had an encounter which I was sure was a dream.

_When we made it to the checkout almost everyone had gone and on the other side I could see the man who looks like James. We made through the checkout and was heading god knows where, Edward wanted to take me somewhere he excused himself to go talk with the guy who just looks like James. I could see him telling something intensely and when I saw that the guy was turning I quickly turned the other side. My insides burnt at even the close resemblance to him. His filthy hands, his words encircled me. I must have looked pretty distraught, when Edward returned he looked very concerned. "Are you ok, Bella?" "Yeah I am fine, I think," I replied. Once again his hand wrapped around my waist as we made it though the airport. "Who was that man you were just talking to? I found myself asking. Praying that he wouldn't say who I thought he was. "Oh, that is just James. One of my best buddies," he replied. Now my heart was racing, No! No! No! Edward would never be friends with a criminal. I have to get over this and try to enjoy this time with Edward._

I firmly resolved to make this the best day of my life and it was. All through our day we talked about our highschool life then about how we spent the last three years. We had ice creams, went on a stroll in the park (holding hands might I add) and went to lunch. We would have seemed like a couple to anyone, how I wish it was, trying not to think about I said feeling a bit light headed, "Edward, I think I have to go now. I am a bit tired." The only problem was my hotel was an half our's drive away. "No, Bella you can't go to your hotel all the away. Why don't you just crash at mine? I can take the couch," making a breath taking offer. Before my mind could register I nodded reluctantly.

In the hotel room, I changed into some of Edward's shorts and t shirt which he was more than glad to give. Even though it felt big on me, it was comfortable and most of all it felt like hm. When he went to the couch I could see that it was not enough for him. "Edward come here. You can take the bed too. This bed is enough for both of us," I said blushing. "Are you sure Bella?" he asked wanting reassurance, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." "Just come, Edward," I said and flopped onto the pillow. My phone beeped just as Edward settled next to me.

_I am glad you are reunited with your old love. Don't forget me, darling. I am sure you won't afterall I am inside of you. _

This startled me and I saw Edward eyes already drooping, thinking I would deal with it in the morning I settled to sleep. At once Edwad's arm went around my waist and his hand resting on my stomach. "Are you okay?" he asked and I knew what he meant, just nodding I snuggled into his warm body. Before drifting to sleep, he murmured, "Just like highschool." With a smile hanging on my face I slept in the hands of my best friend. I knew everything will be alright as long as I was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, if you didn't just drop a review. :)<strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**Wrap yourself in Fanfiction, the number ONE website for FANS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all... Hope you enjoy this chapter... This is my fave so far... A big thanks goes out to my favers, alerters and my reviewers...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Edward's soft snoring which I must admit was adorable. I saw his stiff hand still around my waist protectively and I felt a gushing emotion surge through me. Then I felt the little bump that I knew was there and said <em>Hello baby. How are you? I know your scared but we will get through. I promise we will. <em>My hand was stroking my stomach affectionately and mistakenly I knocked Edward's hand making him wake up with a jump. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked in a strained voice. Stiffling a chuckle, "I am fine, Edward. Sorry, I bumped your hand." I saw him breathe a sigh of relief and fall back onto his pillow pulling me against his chest. We both remained there in a comfortable silence until our wake up call at seven went off.

After we got ready, we headed for breakfast in Edward's hotel. As we waited for our order Edward's phone rang. "Hello, James. How are you?" At the sound of his name my whole body shuddered and remembered the message last night. I contemplated on whether to tell Edward but then settled with not telling him. I could hear the muffled voice at the other end of the phone and prayed to the heavens it wouldn't be _the_ James. "Sure, James. Yeah see you soon," Edward relayed in a excited voice. "James really wanted to see you yesterday but I told him how tired you were. Anyways he is coming now, he stays in the same hotel. You don't mind, do you?", he asked in one breath which took my breath away. All I could think was he was coming again. My body suddenly felt weak, cold and drained. I stiffly nodded with a forced smile.

"Bella, you seem awfully quite. Is something wrong?" he asked. "No, no just a bit scared to meet James. I am not a very good peoples' person," I said without much emotion and I could see Edward didn't buy it. Before he could ask anything else I saw the figure that I dreaded the most coming towards us. Edward took his hand in mine and squeezed it comfortingly as he was going to let my hand go I held on to it tightly. The memory that I hid for almost three months resurfaced with such force.

_"Come on Bella. Let's go, we have been dating for almost a month and you haven't so much as kissed me. Let's go," James said in that playful yet serious tone. I knew he wanted to take our relationship to the next level but I was conserved about it. I guess I will have to do it sometime. I wanted to save myself for the right person which in other words is Edward. He was gone and anyways I knew that James loved me more than Edward ever could. That was me just me convincing myself. Turning to James I gave him a smile approving him. _

_Taking my hand he took me to the best hotel in town, The Berlin Ritz. We were in Berlin, somehow he was flying the plane and I didn't know so it was surprise for me. As we came to the room, I saw that he had really made an effort. There were candles of every colour adorned on the ledges and tables. Glass bowls filled with blood red roses hanged like in a garden over the bed and around the curtain poles. It was honestly breathtaking. "Oh James it is beautiful," I said a bit light headed. "Glad you like it, " a rough voice sounded from the far side of the room. James was standing here but who was that? Then did I see a bunch of people including a girl coming towards me. They were all wearing black from head to toe. I panicked. Running to James I went behind him and hid almost but the boy with rough voice started to laugh. "Thanks James, brother. I am glad you brought her at the right time." _

_"Anytime." James replied with a satisfactory voice. I couldn't speak anymore. Before I knew it I was tied to a pole with rope and there were six lustful men looking at me with hungry eyes. The red head was with James on the bed kissing passionately. My mind now understood all that lovey dovey crap he was showing me was just an act. Then the guy with rough voice pushed me towards him before he began his assaulting he said, "Charlie will realise what a grave mistake he did putting me in prison and refusing me something I wanted. When you see him tall that Jacob sends his wishes and his love." Then the night turned horrific. By the end of the night six men has had their filthy hands all over me while I shouted, screamed and screeched in agony telling that I don't see Charlie anymore. _

_When they left me I was broken and battered._

A smooth voice with such fake excitement sounded through my ears, "Hello, hello Bella." I broke out of my thoughts to register that James was touching me. As a reflex I took my hand away and realised how rude I have been. "Sorry, that was was um... nevermind. Anyways it is nice to meet you. Edward has told me lot about you," Istumbled looking down. "Well, I have heard a lot about what you are and what you can do," at this I stiffened. I knew very well what he meant, he was refering to the worst night of my entire life. My hand squeezed Edward's hand even harder and I could feel him flinch. He was looking at me with a bit wary expression.

"Anyways, Edward and Bella. Nice seeing you again but I have to go, I am afraid. My girlfriend, Victoria wants to see me. She wants to see me, if you know what I mean," he said winking. "Sure James, I hope you enjoy," he said in an equally friendly voice. With one final wink at me he left. I expected _Victoria _to be the red head I saw before with him.

"Bella, you are kind of squeezing my hand pretty hard." I soon took my hand away and I could see the red mark I left. "Oh I am sorry Edward. I just got nervous." Waving it off and pulling me to my feet, he said, "Lets go dear we have a whole day ahead of us."

Another text message made my phone vibrate,

_We meet again, finally. All through that flight I was waiting to meet you. We will soon be meeting your husband or sorry husbands. Bye, love._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed that. Pleae drop me a review if you believe its good, bad or even horrible... All my wishes...<strong>

**FanFICTION is truely FANtastic...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, here is a new chapter. I have had a few things these couple of days so it was a really trying week. Thanks for all the reviewers, favers and expecially a special thanks goes to my alerters for this story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

><p><em>He is going to kidnap me again. He is going to rape me again. He is going to torture me again. <em>These same thoughts were richocheting in my mind all day. Edward seemed to notice my change in behaviour but I knew he would not push me tell to which I was eternally grateful.

Before long the day passed and night dawned on us. Edward and I had all day together strolling the park, eating ice creams just as we had done yesterday. We were trying to make the best of today as this was our last day together until god knows what.

"Bella, would you like to go and get your things and head over to my place. I have something I need to do," he said. "Of course Edward," I replied a little more vibrantly than I felt inside. Every minute spent with Edward helped me cope with my fear. I gave hima quick peck on the cheek and turned to leave. Before I could take another step, Edward enveloped me into a quick yet affectionate hug. It seemed like after ages we let go of each other. With one of his dazzling smiles, I left.

_Edward's POV_

I noticed Bella's strange behaviour towards James today morning but I refused get confused over such trivial things. However it came as shock, BElla was never that rude to people but on the bright side James seemed oblivious to the fact. He seemed very enthusiastic to talk to Bella even a bit much I fealt. That jealousy always lingered. I was thankful that he decided to go meet his girlfriend leaving me with Bella.

Bella being herself tried to hide the fact that she was scared but I could see from her lip biting and fast talking that something was really bothering her. I decided to leave it for later to ask along with another question. I wanted to ask her whether she will be my girlfriend. So telling her to meet me after she got her things I made my way to the hotel room to get changed before she arrived. Still the ghost of Bella's striking smile lingered in my consciousness making me almost giddy.

After I changed, my nerves were too wrecking for my own good so I thought perhaps some television will do me good. Before I could even a put the television on, someone began pounding the door. A bit annoyed with this I ran to it. When I opened a boy with straight black hair and a brownish face was staring at me through evil eyes. There suddenly came the bone deep feeling to run, to run especially from him. _Oh, Bella, where are you?_

As if reading my thoughts his hoarse voice said, "No, your love girl won't be here. She is elsewhere busy entertaining. It is a reunion after all." I was shocked. Then I knew these were the people that raped Bella though she herself didn't tell me what happened I guessed.

Without much sense of direction I began to run. At that moment my only purpose was to get to Bella but before long I was cornered. Four men in black ski masks got hold of my hand. I tried my best to wriggle free but they were no match for me. Each one of them were stronger than any other men I have encountered even in Tai Kwondo. A sting exploded on my neck and soon felt my conscious slipping. _Bella! Bella! Bel..._

_She is pregnant, we can't do anything to her. Oh, she is worthless. We just want Charlie. But she is with child. What would you do if Victoria was pregnant? _At that my mind reacted but not my body. I continued to listen but all the conversations suddenly stopped. Then I realised I was breathing heavily from the lack of space.

That hoarse voice once again sounded, "Ah, Romeo has returned to save lovely Juliet from death." I shot him death glares but whoever that dark haired boy was he remained unphased. "Well, well Edward. Never thought I would see you in such a state. That handsome man that all the air hostesses wanted is in distress now. Captain Edward having a May day, are we?" a new voice said but then I realised it wasn't new at all. It was James. Then it struck me. Victoria, the words he said _I have heard what you can do. Why Bella reacted this way? _Then suddenly an explosion of guilt took over. I was the reason that Bella met with his former abuser. Me? Her best friend? How could I do that to her? _Me sweet Bella. god knows what she is enduring right now. _

I violently tried to get up but the restraints I had forced me back forcefully hitting right against the wall. I slumped with indescribable pain but I knew this was just a fraction of what Bella had suffered and a deep feeling told she was going to be hurt even more. And all I could do was sit here, then I wispered the single question, "Why, James?" This seemed to startle him and he slapped me across the face. "I don't have to answer to you, Captain," he said with a smirk,"All I want from you is to speak these freaking words and then you can leave." I plucked my neve to say, "In your bloody dreams. I swear if you do anything to my Bella, I will burn you alive." The anger that ripped through me was now a raging fire seeking vengeance.

"Fine, if you are not willing to corporate we will have to do this the hard way," he said, "Bring me the phone." Another boy whom I didn't recognise from before came to hand him the phone. By this time I was too sore to even bother what they did to me. My thoughts were all consumed of Bella. A violent scream ripped through the ether, immediately I got up my body reacting to Bella's screams. Once agin I got knocked against the wall. Her shrieks for help were unbearable. She only said my name, "Edward help me. Oh Edward help me" Every time she screamed I died a little inside.

"Well, this you Juliet. Either you corporate with us or she will be in more pain," James said in an icy cold tone. Before I could respond he barked, "Hit it!" I screamed at this, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I will do whatever you want." With a smile James cut the phone and handed me the words I was to speak. My throat dried up and my heart stopped at what was written on the slip. They were the words that would hurt bella more than any physical beating they would make her go through but I knew I had to do it for her sake. I slowly spoke in an emotionless voice each time thinking of the consequences made me shudder. I hoped to God that Bella wouldn't believe this.

Once it was done. I was beaten again by many I guessed but the emotional pain I felt made me feel oblivious to my physical needs and soon I felt my consciouness slipping. My final thought _None of that is true, I will always..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Please guys drop a review. I would really appreciate some feedback... Thanks for the support.<strong>

**FANfiction the number one FANFICTIONtastic site!**


End file.
